modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hector Ramirez
Hector Ramirez − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Hectora wcielał się Lorenzo Lamas, w latach 2004–2006. Charakterystyka Niechęć do ludzi bogatych i odkrycie tajemnic z przeszłości (2004–2005) Z zawodu strażak. Ma dwoje dzieci: córkę Caitlin oraz adoptowanego syna, Jimmy'ego. Pojawia się w serialu w lutym 2004, kiedy Caitlin, bez wiedzy ojca, rozpoczyna staż w Forrester Creations. Hector pała niechęcią do bogatych ludzi. Kiedy zauważa u córki kurtkę z drogiej, prywatnej szkoły, którą pożyczył jej Thomas Forrester, każe Caitlin oddać chłopakowi jego własność i więcej się z nim nie spotykać. W marcu 2004, Hector jest wściekły, gdy dowiaduje się, że Caitlin pracuje u Forresterów. Kategorycznie jej tego zabrania. W remizie, gdzie dyżuruje Hector, zjawia się Thomas, który stara się dojść z ojcem Caitlin do porozumienia. Niebawem, w mieszkaniu Amber Moore wybucha pożar. Hector wyłamuje drzwi od lokalu, gdzie znajduje nieprzytomną Amber. Gdy w szpitalu dochodzi ona do siebie, Ramirez pociesza ją mówiąc, że w każdej chwili może zacząć wszystko od nowa. Mężczyzna proponuje jej zamieszkanie u niego, dopóki nie znajdzie ona innego lokum. Opowiada Amber o swojej niechęci do ludzi bogatych. Rozmawia z nią również na temat swojego nieudanego związku. Mężczyzna rozmyśla o Samancie Kelly, z którą był niegdyś związany. W kwietniu 2004, w domu Hectora pojawia się Priscilla, matka Samanthy. Każe mu trzymać się z daleka od jej córki. Hector wyznaje Amber, że Samantha jest biologiczną matką Caitlin, którą zostawiła po narodzinach. Hector nie może pojąć, jak mogła ona porzucić własne dziecko. Amber przekonuje go, że powinien powiedzieć Caitlin o jej matce. Kiedy córka Ramireza zaczyna miewać koszmary związane z matką, która ją porzuciła, wściekły Hector postanawia skonfrontować się z Samanthą. Mówi jej o ich córce. Samantha jednak cały czas myśli, że wspomina on zmarłą osobę. Priscilla mówi Hectorowi, że dla Samanthy było duży szokiem zobaczenie go znowu po tylu latach i stąd jej dziwne zachowanie. Hector jednak nie wydaje się przekonany jej słowami. Mimo protestów Priscilli, Hector mówi Stephanie o córce Samanthy. Wiedząc, że jego była partnerka była przez tyle lat oszukiwana, postanawia wyjawić jej prawdę. Hector i Sam wyjaśniają sobie, na czym polegały kłamstwa Priscilli. Jak się okazuje, po narodzinach Caitlin, Priscilla wymyśliła intrygę mającą rozdzielić Sam i Ramireza. Wmówiła Samancie, że jej córka zmarła, zaś Hectorowi oznajmiła, że Sam nie chce dziecka ani jego. Hector wyznaje Sam, że nadal ją kocha. Dodaje, że ich córka wcale nie umarła, ale była wychowywana przez niego. Słuchając wyjaśnień Hectora, Samantha uświadamia sobie, że jej córką jest Caitlin. Sprawa jest o tyle skomplikowana, że Caitlin myśli, iż jej matka nie żyje. Kilka dni później, Hector obwieszcza Caitlin, że na jej urodziny, które wypadają nazajutrz, zaplanował coś niezwykłego. Dzwoni on do Sam mówiąc, że chce nadrobić ich stracone lata. W dniu urodzin Caitlin, Hector zamiarza jej powiedzieć, że Samantha jest jej matką. Sam i Hector przeprowadzają trudną rozmowę z Caitlin. Ich córka dowiaduje się o wszystkim. W maju 2004, Sam, z pomocą Stephanie i Erica, przygotowuje miłą niespodziankę dla Hectora. Razem z dziećmi przychodzą do Forresterów pod pretekstem wspólnej kolacji. W rzeczywistości zostawiają Caitlin i Jimmy'ego u Forresterów na noc, aby móc zjeść kolację we dwoje w domku dla gości. Tam, oboje wyznają sobie miłość. Sam zgadza się zamieszkać z Hectorem i Caitlin. W czerwcu 2004, Hector jest świadkiem pocałunku Caitlin i Thomasa. W lipcu 2004, Caitlin wraz z matką mówią Hectorowi o propozycji Forresterów na temat jej kariery projektantki i modelki. On jest temu przeciwny, ale w końcu się zgadza. Samantha zapewnia Hectora, że Forresterowie opiekują się Caitlin. W sierpniu 2004, Hector dowiaduje się od Thomasa, że Caitlin zaczęła spotykać się z Rickiem. Wściekły Ramirez wraca do domu. Zarzuca Samancie, że przez cały czas milczała, choć o wszystkim dobrze wiedziała. Ona tłumaczy, że nie chciała zawieść zaufania córki. Samantha telefonicznie wzywa Caitlin do domu. Hector żąda od córki, aby zerwała z Rickiem. Ona jednak odmawia. Mówi ojcu o swoim niepohamowanym pożądaniu. Wściekły Hector wybiega. Rick, którego Caitlin uprzedziła telefonicznie, wychodzi przed dom. Kiedy nadjeżdża Hector, dochodzi do wypadku. Ramirez podaje Rickowi tlen, po czym wzywa karetkę. Potem zawiadamia o wypadku swoją córkę. Mężczyzna zeznaje policjantom, że to on spowodował wypadek. Dowiaduje się o tym Eric. Z czasem młody Forrester opuszcza szpital. Niebawem, Hector i Samantha dochodzą do porozumienia w sprawie Caitlin i Ricka. Ich zdaniem, młodzi nie powinni się z sobą kontaktować. Hector żąda od Ricka zerwania z Caitlin. Przy rozmowie jest obecna Brooke. Dochodzi do gwałtownej kłótni. We wrześniu 2004, Hector próbuje zakończyć związek swojej córki z Rickiem. Jednak za namową Sam, Ramirez postanawia zaakceptować fakt, że młodzi spotykają się ze sobą. W grudniu 2004, w remizie u Hectora pojawiają się Eric i Stephanie z prezentami dla dzieci z jego dzielnicy. W lutym 2005, wracając wcześniej do domu, Hector odkrywa, że Samantha zaprosiła swoją matkę, Priscillę. Wygląda na to, że córka wybaczyła jej wszystkie złe uczynki. Ramirez jednak jest wściekły i każe Priscilli wyjść. Ta oskarża go o narzucanie swojej woli Samancie i Caitlin. Hector nie chce porozumienia z Priscillą. Obraża ją i wyrzuca z domu. Samantha ma wątpliwości, czy powinni się pobrać. W marcu 2005, Brooke, która przeżywa kryzys w swoim małżeństwie z Ridge'em, prosi Hectora o radę. Niebawem, do szpitala trafia Helen, gosposia Forresterów. Hector informuje wszystkim o jej śmierci. Wkrótce Ramirez odwiedzia Brooke, aby dodać jej otuchy. Otrzymała ona bowiem wiadomość od Ridge'a, z której wynika, że pragnie on odpocząć od Brooke. Hector radzi jej, aby nie traciła wiary w Ridge'a bez względu na to, co napisał. W kwietniu 2005, Samantha opuszcza miasto wraz z matką, tym samym kończąc swój związek z Hectorem. Uczucie do Taylor i próba ratowania jej z opresji (2005–2006) W lipcu 2005, Hector gości na ślubie Nicka Marone'a i Bridget Forrester. W sierpniu 2005, gdy córka Brooke, Hope, ulega wypadkowi w basenie, Hector desperacko próbuje ją uratować. Odkrywa przyczynę wypadku, któremu uległa dziewczynka - basen miał uszkodzony drenaż. Stan Hope ulega poprawie, a niebawem budzi się ona ze śpiączki. We wrześniu 2005, Hector zostaje poproszony przez Taylor Forrester, by pomógł jej naprawić system alarmowy. Oboje zaczynają się ze sobą spotykać. Ich znajomość pogłębia się, a niebawem Hector całuje Taylor. Ona jednak stwierdza, że ten incydent był pomyłką. W październiku 2005, Hector wyznaje Taylor, że nieustannie o niej myśli. Ona tymczasem przeżywa kryzys w swoim małżeństwie z Ridge'em. Hector stara się spędzać jak najwięcej czasu w towarzystwie Taylor. Otwarcie mówi jej o swoich uczuciach, jednak kobieta nadal chce walczyć o uratowanie swojego związku z Ridge'em. W listopadzie 2005, Taylor zaczyna coraz śmielej flirtować z Hectorem. Po świętach Bożego Narodzenia, w grudniu 2005, Hector wybiera się na spotkanie z żoną Ridge'a. Wykorzystuje nieobecność Forrestera, próbując zbliżyć się do Taylor. Hector przekonuje Taylor, że Ridge nie jest jej wart. Prosi także, żeby kobieta dała jemu szansę. Jakiś czas później niefortunny zbieg okoliczności sprawia, że Brooke widzi Taylor i Hectora w dwuznacznej sytuacji. W styczniu 2006, Taylor oświadcza Hectorowi, że mimo kryzysu w swoim związku, wciąż kocha męża. U mężczyzny zjawia się Stephanie, która żąda, aby zostawił on jej synową w spokoju. Kiedy małżeństwo Taylor i Ridge'a rozpada się, Hector sugeruje Hayes, że jej miejsce jest przy nim. W lutym 2006, Hector pociesza osamotnioną Taylor. Cały czas stara się zdobyć jej względy. W marcu 2006, Hector spotyka Taylor w portowym barze. Kobieta jest zrozpaczona, gdyż straciła nadzieję na odzyskanie Ridge'a. Niebawem w mieście pojawia się Christian, brat Hectora, który jest lekarzem. Hector zabiera go na przyjęcie do Hectora i Bridget. W lipcu 2006, pijana Taylor potrąca samochodem żonę Thorne'a Forrestera, Darlę. Hector i jego ekipa ratowników medycznych zabierają Darlę do szpitala uniwersyteckiego. Thorne jedzie z nimi karetką, a Taylor i jej córka, Phoebe, za nimi. Taylor jest zrozpaczona, oskarżając siebie o spowodowanie wypadku. W szpitalu mówi o wszystkim Hectorowi. Dodaje również, że piła wcześniej alkohol. Hector dowiaduje się, że Taylor była już kiedyś zatrzymana za jazdę po pijanemu i odebrano jej tymczasowo prawo jazdy. Próbuje on powstrzymać porucznika Bakera przed wypytaniem Phoebe. W końcu Hector zabiera Taylor i Phoebe do domu. Po drodze, w samochodzie, tłumaczy im, że muszą milczeć, bo inaczej Taylor pójdzie do więzienia - w chwili wypadku nie tylko jechała bez prawa jazdy, ale była pod wpływem alkoholu. Hector powtarza Taylor, że nie może się przyznać, bo pójdzie do więzienia. Nazajutrz Hector powiadamia ją o śmierci żony Thorne'a. Zrozpaczona Hayes chce powiedzieć Forresterowi całą prawdę. Zjawia się jednak Hector, który zawozi ją do domu, gdzie przebywa Phoebe. Na miejscu kolejny raz tłumaczy jej, że musi milczeć dla własnego dobra. W sierpniu 2006, Ramirez ostrzega Taylor, która wspiera Thorne'a i jego córkę, Aly, by ograniczyła kontakty z rodziną Forresterów. Obawia się, że kobieta zrujnuje wszystkim życie, jeśli nieopatrznie przyzna się Thorne'owi, że to ona zabiła Darlę. Porucznik Baker nadal prowadzi intensywne śledztwo i szuka sprawcy wypadku. Niebawem, Hector zaprasza Taylor do remizy. Po chwili zaczyna się kameralna uroczystość odznaczenia Ramireza medalem za ofiarną służbę. W ceremonii uczestniczy również porucznik Baker, który stwierdza, że schwytanie zabójcy Darli jest kwestią czasu. Hector tłumaczy Phoebe, że nie mogą dopuścić do wyznania Thorne'owi przez Taylor prawdy o wypadku Darli. po raz kolejny przekonuje Taylor, że musi utrzymać w sekrecie sprawę Darli. Uważa, że powinni jak najszybciej wyjechać do Meksyku, gdyż grozi im więzienie. Taylor nie daje się jednak przekonać, wciąż dręczą ją wyrzuty sumienia. Dochodzi między nimi do gwałtownej sprzeczki. Hector obawia się, że Taylor może wyjawić Thorne'owi okoliczności śmierci jego żony. Zapewnia go więc, że Darla zginęła w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Forrester mu nie wierzy. Taylor oświadcza Hectorowi, że wyzna Thorne'owi prawdę. Ramirez zabiera więc ją i Phoebe do więzienia, w którym karę odsiaduje jego przyjaciółka. Zabiła człowieka prowadząc po pijanemu. Sugeruje tym samym Taylor, że może podzielić jej los, jeśli nie będzie milczeć. Ich wizyta w więzieniu budzi podejrzenia porucznika Bakera. Taylor decyduje się jednak powiedzieć Thorne'owi o wszystkim. Nie chcąc do tego dopuścić, Hector uprowadza Taylor, a następnie zamyka ją w swoim domu. W czasie gwałtownej kłótni ulega wypadkowi i traci przytomność. W budynku wybucha pożar. Przywiązana do poręczy schodów Taylor nie może uciec.Pożar w domu Hectora rozprzestrzenia się. Na szczęście, w samą porę pojawia się Stephanie. Ciężko ranny Ramirez zostaje przewieziony do szpitala. Taylor, która z wypadku wychodzi bez szwanku, wyznaje przyjaciółce, że jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć Darli. Hector trafia do szpitala, gdzie lekarze stwierdzają, że doszło u niego do uszkodzenia wzroku. Nie dają też żadnej nadziei na to, że Hector znów będzie widział. Stephanie proponuje Hectorowi, że opłaci mu pobyt w luksusowej klinice w Minnesocie. Ten domyśla się, że kobieta chce go rozdzielić z Taylor i zdecydowanie odmawia. Taylor przywozi Hectora ze szpitala do swojego domu.Stephanie obawia się, że obecność Hectora w domu Taylor zniszczy uczucie, jakie rodzi się pomiędzy byłą żoną Ridge'a a Thorne'em. Taylor zapewnia Hectora, że ten może zostać w jej mieszkaniu tak długo, jak zechce. Tymczasem brat chorego, dr Christian Ramirez, wraca z Afryki. We wrześniu 2006, Taylor udaje się zażegnać konflikt między Hectorem a Thorne'em. Stephanie nie może pogodzić się z faktem, że Hector mieszka w domu Taylor. Zarzuca Ramirezowi manipulację. Hector jest zazdrosny o Thorne'a, który wyraźnie zaczyna się interesować Taylor. Ramirez postanawia usunąć się z życia Hayes wiedząc, że nie może dłużej rywalizować z Forresterem. Niebawem w życiu Taylor pojawia się Shane McGrath, który jak się okazuje, był świadkiem potrącenia Darli przez nią. Mężczyzna wzbudza podejrzenia Hectora. Ramirez zastanawia się, czy nie opuścić domu kobiet, ale ostatecznie postanawia zostać. Dzwoni jednak do znajomego i prosi go o informacje na temat tajemniczego ogrodnika. Hector dowiaduje się, że Shane dostał w Atlancie nakaz sądowy, a w Los Angeles był oskarżony o kradzież. Tymczasem ogrodnik uwodzi Phoebe. Hector wzywa do siebie córkę Taylor, by przekazać jej informacje na temat Shane'a. Chce pokazać Phoebe otrzymany faks, gdy zjawia się Shane, który wyrywa mu kartkę. Wyjaśnia, że w Atlancie dostał rutynowy zakaz zbliżania się do banku, w którym był ochroniarzem. Hector domyśla się, że to Shane był włóczęgą, który widział wypadek Darli. Hector, który usiłuje skontaktować się z Phoebe, namawia jej znajomego, Harry'ego, do poszukiwania dziewczyny. Znajdują ją obaj z ogrodnikiem w miejscu, w którym zginęła Darla. Hector daje się przekonać, że Shane nie ma złych zamiarów i nie zamierza nikomu wyjawiać, co widział feralnej nocy na autostradzie. Chłopak prosi Ramireza o zaufanie i zgodę na to, by mógł dalej mieszkać w domu Taylor. Niebawem rozpoczyna się proces przeciwko Taylor. Hector i Harry, zgadzają się co do tego, że nie można ufać Shane'owi. Ostatecznie sąd stwierdza, że wypadek Darli był nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, a prowadząca samochód po pijanemu Taylor w ramach wyroku otrzymuje 100 godzin prac społecznych. W grudniu 2006, Thorne, który związał się z Taylor, proponuje Hectorowi zamieszkanie w jego domku na plaży. Po tym epizodzie, postać Hectora zniknęła z serialu. Związki Hectora * Samantha Kelly : – byli związani (poza ekranem; 2004–2005), : – mają córkę, Caitlin. * Taylor Hayes : – flirtowali i całowali się (2005), kiedy Taylor była żoną Ridge'a Forrestera. Kategoria:Postacie